1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention pertains to parking devices for optimizing the space associated with double-deck parking systems. In particular, this invention pertains to a double-deck parking device for parking two cars in associated parking spaces with one car or vehicle disposed above the other. More in particular, this invention relates to a double-deck parking system which provides for a pair of lifting arm assemblies which are mounted on a base plate and to a pair of support plates which are mounted on opposing longitudinal ends of the base plate. Still further, this invention relates to a double-deck parking system where pivoted arm assemblies are mounted to respective support plates and allow for transverse vertical motion of a platform 6 upon which a vehicle is mounted. Further, this invention system pertains to a double-deck parking device where a vehicle support platform may be moved to a vertical direction to allow varying heights of vehicles mounted on a base plate. Additionally, the subject invention pertains to a double-deck parking system which includes a base plate for parking an initial or first car, a four-bar link mechanism which includes a pair of supports, a pair of lifting arm assemblies and a connecting frame mounted on the base plate on one end thereof. Still further, this invention relates to a double-deck parking system where a driving mechanism is fastened in a pivoting operational mode between two supports to alternatively rotate the four-bar link mechanism reversibly in a forward or rearward direction permitting a platform to be lowered to the ground for parking a vehicle or to be elevated and positioned at a parking positional location above a base plate.
2. Prior Art
Double-deck parking systems are known in the art. The best prior art known to Applicant is German Patent No. 1965142; German Patent No. 2644022; Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-207747; Great Britain Patent No. 1149609; Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-266958; Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-307551; Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-162041; Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-153304; Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-177695; Great Britain Patent No. 2243600; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,772,172; 3,941,257; and, U.S. Pat. No. 2,660,320, all of which were cited in the Parent case of this Patent Application.
In some prior art systems such as that shown in Patent No. DE1965142, there are provided linkage mechanisms which allow for the mounting of an upper vehicle on the platform however, by necessity of the construction, the height of the vehicle is restricted in that the particular combination of elements of such prior art only allows for the mounting of the vehicle between a main platform and an upper bar section.